Destiny
by Dark-Eyes-Of-Amethyst
Summary: sometimes things happen that will change your life forever. but who would have thought that it could happen in an ordinary school classroom. RyouXoc


Right people this is my first fan-fiction so be gentle ok? I want all reviews whether they be good or bad I don't mind k?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did I'd get rid of tea as there is no point her being there (sorry to those who like her but she just annoys me)

------------------------------------XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX-------------------------------------

It was a red hot day in domino city, the heat was overpowering, especially to those in Mr McBride's chemistry class. One of these pupils was Ryou Bakura, even though he was normally good in lesson and enjoyed nearly all his classes chemistry was something he just couldn't stand and at this moment it was pure torture. It was one the hottest days of the year yet Mr McBride, the silly old fool, would insist on having the windows shut tight for the sake of all his daft chemicals being at the right temperature, and the room was full of a funny smell, like gas, and the teacher was droning on and on. Ryou was having trouble keeping his eyes open, and he was not the only one most of the students in the class were yawning and closing their eyes. Among them Joey Wheeler, one of Ryou's friends, Joey shook back his shaggy blonde hair out of his face and rolled his eyes at Ryou and idly stuck his tongue out at the white haired teen. In response Ryou gave him a grin and let his eyes stray to the clock again 20 minutes left of torture. Ryou sighed it was 20 minutes too long he thought.

Suddenly the door flew open with a bang and the headmaster Mr Brookes swept in followed by a new student. As soon as her saw her Ryou's eyes widened. She was a little shorter then himself with exotically pale skin, a slender figure and raven black wavy hair which flowed down to her waist. She directed her gaze up from the floor and Ryou gave a silent gasp, those eyes there was no word to describe them. They were the blue-green colour of the Caribbean seas, with an intelligent, mysterious look and held a soft sparkle. She was not dressed in the domino high school uniform, she was dressed in a long black skirt, with a red and black gothic corset top and up and down her arms a row of silver bangles jangled.

"Aiesha" this was directed at the new girl by Mr McBride, "you go and sit on the spare desk over there." He gently directed her to an empty seat on the desk next to Ryou.

"Oh and I know we don't know how long your going to be here but don't you think that you could dress a little more appropriately for school?" he said. Aiesha just raised an eyebrow at him and glided to her seat as Mr McBride turned back to the board to carry on with his lesson. Aiesha was now idly tapping her fingers on the desk unaware that all eyes were on her, and a pair of those belonged to Ryou. Ryou took another look at her, taking in her appearance properly, she was very beautiful her thought, and it seemed he was not the only one who thought so a lot of the boy in the class were turning round to look at her, but she didn't notice, her soft eyes were still losrt in her own thoughts. Suddenly without warning the bell that a few minutes every student in the class had longed for, rang out and the students eagerly made their way out of the classroom at top speed.

Ryou and Joey were stood by the notice board waiting for Yugi, talking about the new girl.

"So Ryou what did you think of her then?" Joey questioned

"Ok I suppose" He replied letting his eyes drift to Aiesha who was stood by the lockers examining a poster.

"Ok? Oh come on Ryou you couldn't keep your eyes off her" Joey exclaimed "oh look there's Yugi, hey Yugi!" Ryou looked up, his face a light shade of red, his heart beating a little faster as he realised Yugi was talking to Aiesha, and unfortunately Joey had already started off towards them so there was no way he could back out now, so slowly he made his way towards them

Ryou's P.O.V

God I could kill Joey for going off like that! I suppose I'll have follow or I'll look like a fool, but saying that I'm probably going to make a fool of myself anyway, oh well here goes nothing. As I approach the 3 of them are already deep in conversation.

"Hey Ryou" Yugi greets me "this is Aiesha she was in you chemistry class earlier".

Err yes Yugi I think I remember, as it was only all of 10 minutes ago, I think to myself.

"Hey" Aiesha says to me, her voice sounds Egyptian, and hey I should know as my father spent a lot of time over their and a lot les time with me but hey it doesn't matter right now.

"Hi" I manage to stammer out, I can feel the blush forming on my cheeks, oh great now she probably thinks I'm some freak who can't speak properly without turning beetroot red, I thin I should have walked home by myself. Suddenly a voice behind us makes us jump

"Shouldn't you kid be on your way home by now? If you stay any longer one might think you have come to volunteer for extra science lesson"

"yeah we're just going now" say Joey with a note of alarm in his voice as he pulls us away from the disapproving glare of Mr McBride as we all hurry out and start walking.

Soon we get to the corner were Yugi and Joey normally go one way and I go the other, but as it happens somebody wants to make me look like a prat today, because Aiesha is walking my way. So we are left together. On our own. Like just us too. Of my god somebody help me!

Normal P.O.V

Ryou and Aiesha carried on walking until Aiesha decided to break he silence between them.

"Where were you born?" she asked Ryou. He raised his eyes off the floor and looked at her.

"England, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing" she blushed slightly, "its just that you have a slight accent so I was just wondering"

"Well as matters of fact so do you" Ryou grinned

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow

"Yeah Egyptian maybe?" Ryou questioned playfully. She smiled gently to herself, he seemed a lot more relaxed now, and he was revealing a side to himself that she wanted to get to know better. She took another look at him; he was quiet good looking, snowy white hair, chocolate brown eyes and a really nice smile. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't think who. She shook the thought out of her head; this was no time to be thinking about things like that. It was only when Ryou stopped that she realised she had been walking all this time, subconsciously following him.

"You want to come in for a bit?" he asked

"No thanks" she said shaking her head causing her waterfall of hair to ripple.

"I really need to get back I've got some stuff to sort out"

"Oh ok" replied Ryou his chocolate orbs looking slightly downcast.

"Maybe I could come round tomorrow instead? Are you walking to school?". Ryou's eyes lit up

"Yeah call round at about 8.00 ok?" a bright smile gracing his features.

"Ok see ya tomorrow" she replied her giving him a small wave before setting off to her own house.

Aiesha's P.O.V

Well not a bad start to the day I suppose, met some new people, got into school ok, without a uniform, though some fool, Mr Mc-something, told me to change it. I think it went well. At last I'm home; well you can hardly call it a home. For a start it's a small one bed roomed apartment, and not really much to look at. The garden is half dead unless you count the weeds that have sprung up in random places. I hear myself sigh as I make my way up the gravel path, my boots crunching as I walk. I open the battered front door, wincing slightly as it creaks, oh great that's probably going to fall off some time soon. I'm trying my best not to sound so negative, but it's really hard when you have being forced to live somewhere you don't want to. It's not all bad though I'll admit, I have met some nice people, Joey and Ryou for instance, and that little kid, I think his name was Yugi. Joey he was really funny, I'll give him that, and Yugi , bless him he was really cute and he was really friendly he didn't stop chatting. But Ryou he really sticks in my mind. I sigh again looking round the kitchen, if you could call it that, it's a bit grubby and I haven't dared to switch on the oven in case it explodes on me. The living rooms a bit better I suppose. It has cream walls, and a slightly dirty peach coloured carpet, which I despise. I prefer darker colours. I let myself flop down on the whit couch and lazily toy with the chain on my neck eyeing the thin blue crystal that hangs off of the end of it letting my fingers run across the engravings. My eyes flutter shut as I think of all the people I've met today, is it by chance I've ended up here, or is it destiny?


End file.
